


When You Say Nothing At All

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #MerpeopleAU, #yoiauweek, Actually All of the Russians are Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Christophe is Human, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Victor is a merman, Yuuri is Human, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: What happens when a merperson falls in love with a human? Is their love doomed to tragedy, like in the stories of old? Is it too much to hope for a happy ending?Victor had always been entranced by humans. So when he met Christophe, it was the perfect opportunity to learn about them.And then one day he met Yuuri.His life would never be the same.





	1. Prologue: Wistful Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the prologue was posted alone under the name "Wistful Watcher". 
> 
> This piece is based loosely on the original version of "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Anderson. For those of you unfamiliar with the original story, you will see quite a few differences from the Disney version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this chapter, Victor is 14 and Yuuri is 10.

It was an outcropping of rock, about fifty yards off shore. The strong waves and the undertow made it nearly impossible to reach. For humans. But Victor wasn’t human.

This was not the first time that he had come here. It was a quiet place, untouched by humans and unknown to the other merpeople. It was a place where Victor could be alone.

Victor sighed as he lay against the wet rock. He flipped his tail lazily as he reached up to move a long strand of silver hair back behind his ear. The lines of his tears were still visible on his face.

_ What am I supposed to do now? Father is dead, and now suddenly I am responsible for my siblings? And the kingdom? I can’t… _

Victor’s chest felt tight. He could feel tears starting to form behind his eyes as his thoughts threatened to overwhelm him. They were the same ones that he had been trying to process for the past few days. Ever since…

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Victor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His chest loosened and the tears receded.  _ Be strong. That is what Yakov keeps telling me. Be strong, the kingdom needs you. But more importantly, Mila and Yuri need me to be strong. They are still so little… _

Victor flipped his tail again and frowned.  _ It is starting to get dry. How long have I been up here? Yakov is going to let me have it later… _

He rose up, intending to go into the water, when he heard it. Running on the beach, and splashing in the water. Victor flattened himself back against the rock in a near panic.  _ There is a human, on the beach! Right there! It could see me! _ Victor’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.  _ What should I do? _

The sound of laughter reached his ears. Curious, Victor pulled himself up to look. A smile, the first one in days, formed on his lips at the sight. There was a boy, probably about 10, playing on the beach. But he was not alone. 

Running behind the boy was a small ball of brown fluff.  _ What is that thing? Is it dangerous? Should I call out and warn him? _

Before Victor could decide, the boy turned towards the creature. He knelt down as he said. “Makka!” 

The small creature jumped into the boy’s arms. The boy embraced it, rising with the creature in his arms. 

Victor’s smile widened at the sight.  _ So it is a pet of some sort. He looks so happy.  _ Victor sighed.  _ I wish I knew more about humans. All I know is what Father and Yakov have told me. But surely not all humans are evil. That boy doesn’t look evil… _

Victor propped his head up on his crossed arms. The sadness that had been weighing him down since the death of his father lifted as he watched the boy play with his pet in the spray and sand. The sunlight glinted off of the boy’s black hair, and the strange contraptions that the boy wore over his eyes.  _ I wonder what those are? Why he has them? _

Minutes stretched into hours. Victor, engrossed in the scene in front of him, lost all sense of time. Before he realized it, the sun was kissing the horizon. 

The boy looked up at the sky. Victor took a closer look at his face.  _ He looks sad. Maybe he has to go home and doesn’t want to? I know what that feels like. I sympathize with you, whoever you are. _

The boy sighed deeply as he knelt down and said, “Makkachin!” 

When the creature came, the boy scooped it up and turned from the beach. Victor watched him leave with a heavy heart.  _ I don’t know why, but somehow watching him today helped. I don’t feel as… overwhelmed as I did before.  _

Victor clenched his teeth as he tentatively moved his tail. He hissed in a breath at the pain of his dry scales peeling off onto the rock. He covered his mouth to avoid crying out.  _ I stayed too long. This is really going to hurt.  _ Victor sighed. 

_ But it was completely worth it. _

Victor’s reverie was broken by a voice coming from the water below him. “Vitya, what are you doing out here?”

Victor started.  _ Oh, no. Now I’m in for it. _ He turned to look at his guardian. He quietly said, “How did you find me?”

Yakov gruffly answered, “If you want to hide, you shouldn’t tell your little sister where you are going.”

Victor sighed.  _ Mila… But she asked so innocently. I just couldn’t lie to her.  _

Victor brushed his hair out of his face as he said, “I’m sorry, Yakov. I just needed to be alone. I know that you don’t approve of this sort of thing. But…”

Yakov cut him off with a wave of his hand. “But nothing, Vitya. It is dangerous here. Never come here again.” He held up his hand for Victor to take. “Now come, let’s go home.”

Victor sighed dejectedly as he took the offered hand. He allowed Yakov to help him off of the rock and back into the water, a cry of pain escaping as his tail was ripped off of the rock. Yakov raised an eyebrow as he noted the scales that had been left behind. He looked reproachfully at Victor as he said “You were out of the water for too long, Vitya. You need to be more careful.” 

Victor sighed as he nodded in agreement. He hung his head as he waited for the reprimand to continue.  _ Yakov would prefer it if I didn’t come to the surface at all. But… I don’t know. I feel like, in a way, I NEED to come back here. I just need to be more careful in the future.  _

Yakov patted the young man on the back, catching Victor off guard. Yakov said, “ Vitya, I know these last few days have been rough. Don’t forget, you are not alone. I am here to help you in any way that I can.”

Victor nodded automatically.  _ Father trusted Yakov. He is my guardian, and my regent, until I turn eighteen. I’m not responsible yet. Not for Mila and Yuri. Not for the kingdom. I have four more years… _

Victor was lost in his own thoughts as he followed Yakov back down into the ocean’s depths, and towards the palace. His thoughts were still centered around the boy he had watched on the beach. And his hope that he would get to see the boy again.

***

Despite Yakov’s numerous warnings, and threats, Victor returned often to watch the boy on the beach. He watched as the small creature grew much larger, large enough to knock the boy flat to the ground. Every time that he saw the boy, his heart felt lighter. He was reminded of that first time, just days after his father died, when he first saw them.

Over the years that Victor watched him, the boy grew into a handsome young man. Victor often wondered what he was like. It hurt to be so close to him and yet so far away. And although Victor had made friends with another human, he was afraid to approach this one. 

And then one day, Victor came to the rock and the young man did not come to the beach. Victor was sad and confused. He had been coming for years, but this was the first time that he had not seen the young man and his pet. Disappointed, Victor left.

Victor came again a few days later. There was still no sign of him. Victor’s heart broke. 

Where had he gone?


	2. Chapter 1: Accidental Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally officially starting this story! It has been in the planning stages for a very long time. I have combined the prologue with the main story instead of making it a series. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> In this chapter, Christophe is 14, and Victor is 16.

Christophe Giacometti was lying flat in the bottom of his small boat, staring at the night sky.  _ It is so peaceful out here. I know I will have to head home soon, or my parents will worry. But, right now, I just want to look at the stars just a little bit longer.  _

Christophe thought back to the conversation he had earlier with his parents.  _ “You will have to choose an apprenticeship soon, Christophe. Unless you want to be a servant at the castle?” _

He shook his head.  _ I’m only 14, how am I supposed to choose what I want to do with the rest of my life? _

_ Maybe I could be a sailor. I like the ocean. _ He shook his head again.  _ I want to know about the ocean, not sail on it. I want to see what lives in it, and learn about it.  _ Chris sighed heavily. _ But there isn't a job like that. _

Chris closed his eyes for a moment and then looked again at the night sky.  _ The stars are so bright tonight. I should have brought my sketchbook. I could have drawn the night sky, or the starlight reflecting off of the water... _

_ Maybe I could be an artist? But am I good enough? I would have to be a court painter or something like that… _

Lost in his thoughts, and lulled by the rocking of the waves, Christophe drifted off to sleep. The tides and motion of the waves pulled his tiny boat farther and farther from shore.

Christophe awoke suddenly when something collided with the bottom of his boat. There was a loud thud, and the boat rocked violently. Christophe grabbed the sides of the boat and sent up a silent prayer, _God,_ _please don’t let the boat tip over…_

The rocking started to calm. Christophe was still lying in the bottom of the boat, trying to calm his breathing and his erratic heartbeat, when he heard some splashing off to the side of the boat. Then he heard someone speaking.

“What did I hit?” There was a pause, and Christophe heard the person hiss in a breath. “That really hurts. I’ll probably have a bump later. Yakov will say it serves me right for coming to the surface again.”

A set of fingers curled over the side of the boat. Christophe squeaked in fear.  _ What in the world is out there? _

The voice continued, “A boat? What is a small boat like this doing so far from land? Is it abandoned?”

The boat rocked as the speaker pulled himself up to look inside. Blue-green eyes met green as both boys gasped in surprise. Christophe pushed himself as far away from the boy in the water as he could. But he couldn’t unsee the vibrant blue-green tail that started at the boy’s waist.  _ No, not a boy. But it can’t be, can it? Am I still asleep? I can’t really be seeing this… _

The boy in the water whispered, “Oh, no. Not abandoned. Yakov’s gonna kill me…” He started to let go of the boat.

Christophe managed to get over his shock long enough to say, “Wait. Please!”

The boy stopped for a minute and asked, “Why? So you can catch me? No thanks.”

Christophe asked, “With what? I have nothing in this boat to catch ANYTHING with, let alone something as big as you. And why would I want to catch you? Just because you’re a… a merman?”

The merman scanned the boat and saw that the boy was telling the truth. The boat was bare, save for a piece of rope that Christophe used to moor the boat to the dock and a set of oars.

He sighed and then asked, “Then what do you want?”

Christophe replied, “How about we start with names. I’m Christophe Giacometti. You can call me Chris if you want.”

The merman said, “I’m Victor.”

Christophe took a deep breath and held out his hand. “It is nice to meet you, Victor.”

Victor gingerly held out his hand. Christophe grasped Victor’s hand and shook it. Victor looked confused. Chris explained, “This is how we greet people that we have just met.”

Victor smiled. “Okay! It’s nice to meet you too.” He took his hand back and scratched the side of his cheek. “Um, I’ve always been really curious about the surface, but my steward is always warning me to stay away. He’s afraid I’ll get caught. Do you think that you could teach me?”

Chris asked, “About humans?” Victor nodded. Chris smiled. “Sure! No problem. Could you teach me about the ocean in exchange?”

Victor said, “Sounds like a good trade to me.”

Chris said, “Then we could arrange to meet once a week to talk.”

Victor smiled. “That sounds like a plan. It will be great to have a friend.”

Chris, confused, asked, “Aren’t there other mermen?”

Victor rested his arms on the rim of the boat and leaned forward. He sighed and then said, “Yes, but I am the crown prince. None of them want to really be my friend. They just see the benefit of befriending me, for when I become the king.” Victor shook his head. “I don’t want to be the king. I think I’m going to abdicate in favor of my little brother.”

Christophe sputtered, “You’re a prince!?!”

Victor nodded. “But I’m not  _ your _ prince. What difference does it make?”

Christophe’s shoulders sagged as he sighed. He shrugged, and said, “I guess it doesn’t?”

Victor smiled, his mouth widening into an endearing heart shape. “Great!” He leaned over the side of the boat and embraced Christophe in a very awkward and wet hug. “Then we can be friends!”

Christophe tentatively returned the hug.  _ A… merman? Did I really just make friends with a merman? I can’t tell anyone about this, ever. It would put him in danger. No one would believe me, anyway… _

Victor slid back into the water and looked up at Christophe. “Chris? What are you thinking about?”

Christophe replied, “I was just thinking, if people found out about you, that you would be in danger.  I’ll never tell anyone about you. I promise.”

Victor smiled as he responded, “I believe you. I don’t know why, but I feel like I can trust you. Of course, if I didn’t, I could just knock you out of your boat and drown you…”

Christophe visibly blanched.  _ That never even occurred to me. But, how easy would it be for him to drown me? All he would have to do is drag me down. I wouldn’t have a chance… _

Victor was still talking, “...But I’m so glad that I don’t have to! This will be so much fun!”

Christophe laughed nervously as he said, “Y...yes. This will be fun…”

Victor looked up at Christophe, absently brushing his long silver hair out of his face. “What’s wrong? You look concerned.”

Christophe hesitated for a minute.  _ I can’t tell him that his casual mention of drowning me is what bothered me. I don’t want him to think I’m afraid of him. I’m not… I don’t think I am anyway. Think of something, Chris… _

Chris closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head as he answered, “Um, when you were talking to yourself earlier, you said that I was far from shore. I don’t know where I am, or how to get home…”

Victor smiled as he said, “Oh, that’s easy to fix. Do you live near the big castle?”

Christophe nodded as he thought,  _ He must mean Leroy castle. My village is right next to it. _

Victor said, “Hand me that piece of rope, and I’ll pull you in close to shore. From there, you can get home, right?”

Christophe nodded as he handed the rope to Victor. “Thank you, Victor.”

Victor shrugged as he took the rope. “No problem. You’re my friend now, and friends help each other.”

Victor smiled before releasing the side of the boat. He turned from the boat and began to pull Christophe towards the shore.

***

One week later

Christophe sighed in relief as he pulled the oars out of the water. He rotated his shoulders, trying to work out the stiffness caused by the long trip.  _ Finally. I know I agreed to meet Victor this far out, for his safety. But I didn’t take into account exactly how long it would take to row out here. At least it's not the middle of the night again.  _ Christophe glanced up at the sun overhead. It was a little after noon.

Christophe reached for the basket his mother had packed for him.  _ She was so supportive, when I said that I wanted to come out here today. I couldn’t tell her the reason. She probably thinks I wanted to be alone, and think about my future.  _ He pulled a piece of bread out of the basket.  _ At least she packed me lunch. All’s well that ends well. _

Just as he started to settle in with his meal, Christophe heard splashing off of the left side of the boat. He turned towards the sound to see that Victor had arrived. Christophe waved enthusiastically as he shouted, “Victor!”

Victor’s face lit up with a grin. He swam towards the boat as he said, “Chris! You came!”

Christophe laughed, “Of course I did! We’re friends and I promised.”

Victor’s hands grasped the side of the boat. He asked tentatively, “Is it okay if I get in the boat? I’ve never been in one before. At least, not above water.”

Christophe asked, “Can you? That is, won’t you get too dry? How does that work…?” His voice trailed off in confusion.  _ Merpeople have to stay in the water, right? How long can he stay out? _

Victor laughed. “Oh, I can be out of the water for quite some time. Don’t worry, if I start to feel distressed, I’ll get back in the water.”

Christophe nodded. “Okay… Then I don’t see why not. I’ll get over on this side to counterbalance the boat while you get in on that end…”

Victor smiled widely as Christophe moved.  _ I’m getting in a boat. I’ve always wanted to see what it was like. This is going to be great! _

After Christophe was in position, Victor hoisted himself up out of the water. It took a minute, and the boat nearly tipping over, before Victor was safely inside the boat. Both boys were breathing heavily by the time that it had been accomplished.

Victor grinned at Christophe as he tried to position himself more comfortably. Christophe couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you need some help, Victor?”

Victor shook his head. “No, I’ve got it. It just takes a little longer when I can’t use my tail.”

Christophe nodded.  _ That makes sense…  _ He found himself looking down at Victor’s tail, bright blue-green against the dark brown of the boat.  _ That contrast would make a great sketch. I brought my pastels today, I wonder if Victor would let me…?  _ His fingers twitched as he thought about sketching his new friend.

Christophe sighed slightly.  _ No. I can’t even ask. It’s too dangerous for him. If someone were to see the sketch, and then started asking questions… It might put him in harm’s way... _

Victor was looking at Christophe’s legs.  _ Humans don’t have tails. They need those things to get around on land. What are they called, and how do they work? Hmm, only one way to find out… _

Curiosity got the better of Victor. He pointed at Christophe’s legs and asked, “What are those?”

Christophe looked up at Victor’s face. “Huh? Do you mean my legs?” Christophe’s hand touched his thigh as he asked.

Victor nodded. “So they are called legs? And humans use them to get around instead of tails?”

Christophe answered, “That’s right. And we have feet at the bottom of them, too.” He took the boot off of one foot, and removed his sock, so that Victor could see his foot.

Victor gasped in surprise. “Humans can shed their skin!?!”

Christophe was dumbfounded.  _ What is he talking about… _ His eyes widened with understanding.  _ Oh, he thought the boot was my skin… _

Christophe shook his head. He picked up the discarded boot. “No, this is a boot. We wear them to protect our feet from the weather and sharp or rough objects that could injure them.” He plucked lightly at his shirt and pants. “We also wear clothes to protect the rest of our skin.”

Victor rested his chin in his hand. His thought turned elsewhere, to a boy on a beach.  _ Oh… that explains why his skin sometimes changed colors. He was wearing different clothes… I had wondered. _

Victor said, “Merpeople don’t wear clothes.”  _ Unless you count the armor we wear to war. No, I don’t want to think about that… _

Victor shrugged as he added, “I guess our skin is a little tougher?”

Christophe laughed, “Maybe.”

Victor’s eyes darted around the boat. They landed on a strange flat object, next to a metal container of some sort. He pointed towards the objects and asked, “What are those?”

Christophe looked down where Victor was pointing. “Hmm? Oh, that is my sketchbook and my charcoals and pastels. I use them to sketch things.”

Victor tilted his head in confusion. “What’s that mean?”

Chris smiled.  _ I forget, most of what seems familiar to me will be new to him. I have to start with the basics. _

Chris reached down and picked up the sketchbook. “This is full of paper that I can draw on. Here, I’ll show you.” He flipped open the book to a random page. It showed a sketch of a wave coming in to the shore.

Victor grinned. “That is amazing! You mean that you can record things on this paper stuff? Can I have some?”

Christophe shook his head. “I would gladly give you some, but if it gets wet, it falls apart…”

Victor’s smile faded.  _ That’s a shame. I would have liked to try this drawing thing, too. _

Christophe flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, telling Victor about the unfamiliar things pictured there. Then, he came to the page with his latest self-portrait.  _ Mother has one tray that is reflective enough. I use it to draw myself. I wish we had a real mirror, but they are so expensive… _

Victor looked from the page to Christophe, and back again. “You drew yourself? How? Wait, could you draw me, too?”  _ It is obvious that Christophe is really good at this, and I’ve never actually seen what I look like. I’m curious… _

Christophe asked, “Is that going to be okay? I mean, what if someone sees my sketch?”

Victor replied, “Just make up something. Most people don’t believe in merpeople anyway, right?”

Christophe nodded slowly.  _ I can tell them I wanted to draw fairy tale creatures. Being near the sea, it would make sense that I would want to draw merpeople first… _

Christophe turned the sketchbook to a blank page. He opened the small metal box to reveal his drawing tools. “Luckily I brought my pastels today, so I can sketch you in color. Here, let me help you get into position…”

He posed Victor with his tail curled up on the bench of the boat. One arm was lying on his tail, while the other was being used to prop him up. Christophe had him turn his head to show his profile, so he could capture the long silver locks flowing down his back.  

Christophe asked, “Is that comfortable? This is going to take a while.”

Victor smiled as he said, “Yes, I can stay like this for a while. Can I still talk to you while you draw?”

Christophe nodded, “Just try not to move. And if you need to get back in the water, then we’ll have to reposition you back to where you were.”

Victor smiled. “Okay. Are you ready?”

Christophe smiled as he nodded.  _ I can’t believe that this is really happening. Not only do I have  a merman as a friend, but he wants me to sketch him. How is this real? _

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Christophe made the first rough outlines of his sketch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned art from the very talented Baph for this chapter. See the "works inspired by this one" link at the end of the fic, or click the link [ here](https://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/post/178588426777/anonbaph-commissioned-by-chancla) or [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136828).


	3. Chapter 2: Finding His Place

A Few Months Later

It was a fair summer morning. Christophe was sitting outside his parent’s home, working on his newest sketch. He concentrated on the tree in front of him, attempting to get the exact colors of green. _Victor is going to love this one. He doesn’t get to see trees up close._

A coach stopped nearby, causing Christophe to look up in surprise. _There is nothing in this part of the village worth stopping for. It is just private homes._

An old man stepped out of the coach. Christophe noticed that it was the court painter, Françios Leroux. He thought, _I wouldn’t have expected to see him in this part of the village. He doesn’t have family here. From what I understand, he is originally from Burgundy. That is quite a distance from here._

Christophe returned to his sketch, gently shading the colors. A shadow fell across him, causing him to look up, right  into the face of Master Leroux. Christophe jumped, nearly dropping his sketchbook. The old man reached out and steadied the book. He smiled kindly as he said, “We can’t have you dropping that.”

Christophe stammered out, “N… no, Master Leroux…”

Master Leroux chuckled softly. He said, “Now, don’t be nervous. You are Christophe Giacometti, correct?”

Christophe nodded slowly. _He knows who I am. Why? What does he want from me?_

Master Leroux continued, “I came here because I heard about your drawings. I wanted to see them for myself. Would you show me?”

Christophe gulped. _He wants to see my sketches? Why? I’m not that talented…_

He nodded as he held out the sketch pad to the man. “They’re not that good…”

Master Leroux winked at Christophe as he said, “Let me be the judge of that.” He studied the page that Christophe had been working on, leaning down to see the tree from Christophe’s point of view. “You were drawing this tree here?”

Christophe nodded. Master Leroux said quietly. “Hmm. This is quite good.” He flipped through a few more pages. “Quite good indeed. There is potential…”

Master Leroux stopped. He turned the book around towards Christophe. It was the page with the portrait of Victor. Christophe’s heart stopped. _Oh, no…_

Master Leroux asked, “You drew this?”

Christophe mumbled, “Yes, Master Leroux. Is it any good?”

Master Leroux laughed. “Is it good? Ha! My boy, it is exquisite! The color and details on the scales alone… And the young man pictured appears so lifelike. Did you use a model?”

Christophe panicked. _I was afraid of this. What do I tell him? Think, think…_ “Um, the model was my… cousin. He lives in another village, but I visited recently…”

Master Leroux said, “Ah, using your cousin to make a mythical creature. Very good. Your realism and imagination are quite good. I would like to show your work to the King. Come to the castle a week from today. Be there promptly at two. Tell the guards that I asked you to come.”

Christophe’s eyes grew wide. “Y… yes Master Leroux. Thank you.” _He wants to show my simple sketches to the King? Really? … Why…?_

***

One Week Later

The guard led Christophe past the massive, ornate doors of the throne room. Christophe let out a sigh of relief. _I thought I was going to have to meet the King in the throne room itself. I’ve only ever been in there once, for the announcement of the prince’s betrothment. That room is… intimidating._ He wiped the sweat from his brow. _As if I’m not nervous enough as is._

The guard slowed and stopped in front of a door down the corridor from the throne room. He said in a gruff voice, “You will wait here for Master Leroux to join us, before entering the presence of the King.”

Christophe gulped nervously as he nodded. He tried to control the shaking of his hands as he gripped his sketchbook tightly. _This still seems so surreal. I still can’t believe that Master Leroux likes my sketches. And I can’t believe that he wants to show them to the King! What does it mean? What does he have planned for me?_

Christophe had been waiting with the guard no more than a few minutes before he saw Master Leroux making his way quickly down the corridor towards them. Christophe managed a weak smile for the man. _At least I don’t have to face the King alone._

Master Leroux stopped in front of the door and said, “Please excuse my tardiness. I became engrossed in a project and lost track of the time.”

Christophe started and shook his head as he stammered out, “N… no! Thank you, Master Leroux, for this opportunity. I am ecstatic to know that you like my sketches. Although, I admit that I do not fully understand why I am to appear before the King…”

Master Leroux chuckled. “Did I forgot to tell you? I am looking for a protégé, an apprentice. I think you have potential. But since I am employed by the King, I need his Majesty’s approval first.”

Christophe’s eyes went wide. His voice cracked as he squeaked out, “Me? Your apprentice? You think I’m good enough?”

Master Leroux nodded. “Yes, I do. Your sketches show great potential. I think with a little time, and training, that you could become a great artist.” He patted Christophe on the shoulder as he added, “But we must not keep his Majesty waiting.”

Master Leroux nodded to the guard, who knocked smartly on the door. From the other side, Christophe heard a firm response of “Enter.” The guard opened the door and motioned for them to enter the room beyond.

Christophe took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he followed Master Leroux into the room. It was the king’s royal office. The room was taken up largely by shelves, crammed full of books. Christophe looked around him in awe. _I’ve never seen so many books in my life…_

At the far end of the room was a large oak desk, elaborately carved and dark with age. Behind the desk, in a chair that was reminiscent of a small throne, was a man with short grey hair and friendly blue eyes.

A page standing to the right of the man drew himself to attention and said, “His Majesty, King Alain of Terramar, first of his name.”

Christophe shook as he bowed to the king. _Am I doing this right? God, I don’t want to offend him. My future depends on this…_

Christophe straightened and saw that King Alain was studying him, his hand resting on his chin. Christophe gulped and tried not to fidget under the king’s scrutiny.

King Alain turned his head to look at Master Leroux. He asked, “So, this is the boy that you were telling me about, Françios?”

Master Leroux nodded, “Yes, your Majesty. This is Christophe Giacometti. I think you will find that the lad is quite talented.”King Alain motioned with his hand. “Come, then. Let me see these sketches.”

Christophe took a deep breath as he walked towards the King. The young page intercepted Christophe and took the sketchbook from his hands. He then turned and held out the book to the King. King Alain took the book and laid it on the desk.

The King flipped through the pages of the book, making sounds of appreciation as he went. Suddenly he stopped, and studied the page before him intently. His eyes shot up as he picked up the book and turned it towards Christophe. It was the portrait of Victor.

Christophe hissed in a breath. _Victor’s portrait again. Maybe it was a bad idea to draw him. Should I have disposed of the sketch? No, I couldn’t. Victor loved it, and it really is one of my best pieces._

The King said, “Françios, as soon as you teach this boy to paint, his first royal commission will be to take this sketch and make it into a full-sized painting. Queen Nathalie will love it.”

Master Leroux nodded. “As you say, your Majesty. Assuming that the boy has the talent for painting, of course.” The King nodded in agreement. Master Leroux continued, “So, standard apprentice pay for the boy?”

King Alain replied, “Yes, he will have room and board, a clothing allowance, and all necessary supplies provided. Tell the royal treasurer to pay his family two gold coins a year for his service, until he finishes his apprenticeship.”

Christophe’s eyes widened in surprise. _They are going to pay_ **_me_ ** _to be an apprentice? Usually, my parents would have to pay for me to apprentice to someone._ Christophe grinned widely. _I can hardly believe my luck…_

Christophe stammered out, “Thank you, your Majesty.”

King Alain nodded distractedly. He held out the sketchbook. The page took the sketchbook from the King and handed it back to Christophe.

King Alain said, “You are dismissed.”

Christophe bowed to the King as Master Leroux lead him from the room. He was shaking so hard that he could hear his teeth rattling. As the door closed behind him, Christophe let out a loud sigh of relief.

Master Leroux smiled as the door shut behind them. He said, “Gather your things and return to the castle tomorrow. I will have them prepare the room next to mine for you to use. Congratulations, Christophe. You are now officially the apprentice to the court artist.”

Christophe took in a deep breath. “Thank you, Master Leroux. Um, I do have a question.”

Master Leroux said, “Hmm? What is it?”

Christophe looked down at his feet. _I hate to ask, but I don’t want to give up my friend…_ “For the past few months, I have been going out to sea once a week. It helps me find inspiration. Will it be possible for me to continue?”

Master Leroux laughed as he slapped Christophe on the back. “My boy, everyone knows that artists are strange. I’ll go down to the royal docks with you and explain the situation. You may go look for inspiration as often as you like, just make sure to tell me beforehand.”

Christophe nodded. “Thank you.”

Master Leroux smiled warmly as he said, “Come, I’ll walk with you to the castle gates. You and I both have much to prepare before tomorrow, no?”

Christophe nodded and allowed Master Leroux to guide him through the hallways of the castle towards the gate. Christophe gazed around in wonder. _I didn’t really get a good look when I came in. I was much too nervous._ He took a deep breath and let it out. _I can’t believe that, starting tomorrow, I’m going to live here._

Master Leroux watched Christophe out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. “It is impressive, isn’t it?”

Christophe nodded as he answered, “Yes, overwhelming really.”

Master Leroux smiled. “I remember when I first moved to the castle. I was familiar with the opulence of noble homes, but it was the first time that I had come to one to live. It is indeed an impressive show of wealth. You will grow accustomed to it, in time.”

Christophe nodded distractedly as he continued to glance around the halls. _I don’t think that I will ever get used to this…_

His thoughts were interrupted as a young boy darted around the corner and ran straight into him. Christophe looked at the boy in surprise as the boy stumbled back, barely avoiding falling to the floor.

Christophe’s eyes went wide and he went stiff with fear. _Oh_ , _God. That’s Prince Jean-Jacques... I just bumped into the crown prince?!?_

Christophe crumpled to his knees and bent his head, not daring to look up. His voice quivered as he stammered out, “Please forgive me, your Highness…”

The boy looked down at Christophe and blinked in surprise. He looked up at Master Leroux and asked, “Who is this? And why is he so afraid of me?”

Master Leroux chuckled as he said, “There is no need for all of that. Get up, and allow me to introduce you properly.”

Christophe stood slowly, his legs still shaking. He averted his eyes, afraid still to look at the prince straight on. Master Leroux said, “Your Highness, allow me to introduce you to Christophe Giacometti, my new apprentice. And Christophe, I take it that you already know that this is the Crown Prince, Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

Christophe gulped and nodded, unable to find his voice.

The prince said, “It is good to meet you, Christophe. There are not a lot of young people in the castle, and I look forward to getting to know you better.” The boy smiled and added, “You can call me JJ if you want.”

Christophe smiled awkwardly. He sighed internally as he thought, _the boy just wants a friend. His eyes, they look so sad, so lonely._ He shook his head in disbelief. _But why me? What is it about me that seems to welcome this kind of attention?_

Somehow, Christophe managed to find his voice. He said, “Your Highness, it is an honor to meet you. Please forgive me for running into you earlier.”

Jean-Jacques put a finger to the side of his cheek as he replied, “But I bumped into you. I’m the one that ran around the corner too quickly. That reminds me, did you happen to see my little brother run past here?”

Master Leroux shook his head, “No, your Highness. I am afraid that I have not seen Prince Antoine today. Why?”

Jean-Jacques smiled mischievously. “Umm, well, we were playing tag and I lost sight of him. But I guess he went the other way…” He took off back the way that he came, waving. “Thank you, Françios.”

Christophe watched as the young prince ran out of sight. Master Leroux smiled as he said, “This court is vastly different than many I have visited. Don’t worry, Christophe. I think that you will fit in here just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. And no merman Victor in this one, but he will return in the next chapter. This chapter was all about getting Christophe set up in the castle. 
> 
> Age note:  
> Christophe is 14 in this chapter, and JJ is 7 (he hasn't had his birthday yet).


	4. Chapter 3: Family

A Few Weeks Later

Victor picked up the mesh bag off of the floor, checking its contents one last time. It was full of sea creatures for Christophe to sketch. Victor nodded to himself as he saw that all of the creatures that he had so carefully placed in the bag were still there, unharmed. He slung the long strap over his head so that it crossed his chest. 

Victor swam out of his room, only to be stopped by a slight tugging on his tail. He looked behind him to see his brother holding onto his fin, his eyes wide and innocent. Yuri asked, “Where are you going? You always seem to be leaving…”

Victor sighed.  _ I can’t tell him where I’m going. He would accidentally tell Yakov, and then I would never get to see Christophe again. But if I tell him nothing, he might tell Yakov that I’m going off by myself again, and then Yakov might find me anyways. What do I do? _

Victor turned around and picked up Yuri. He held Yuri up so that they were face to face as he asked, “Can you keep a secret, just between us?”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide as he nodded. Victor smiled. “Okay. I’m going to take you with me today, but you have to promise not to tell Yakov  _ anything _ about where we are going, okay?”

Yuri nodded and said, “I promise. Where are we going?”

Victor winked conspiratorially and bopped Yuri lightly on the nose with one finger. “It’s a surprise. You’ll see when we get there.”

Just then, another voice said, “I want to go, too.”

Victor closed his eyes briefly as he sighed.  _ Great. Mila. I can’t carry both of them, and it is too far for either of them to swim… _

Mila swam up in front of Victor and asked, “Can I come too? Please?”

Victor shook his head. “I’m sorry, Mila. I can’t carry you both.”

Mila humphed, putting her fists on her hips. “I’m not a baby. I can swim for myself.”

Victor said, “Not this far, you can’t. How about this? I’ll take Yuri this time, and then next time I’ll take you with me. Is that okay?”

Mila nodded slowly, “I guess that will be okay, but I wanted to go today...”

Victor sighed as he shifted his grip on Yuri. “I know, and you’re being such a big girl about it.” He smiled. “You won’t have to wait long, I promise.”

Mila crossed her arms in front of her chest as she said, “You better not forget your promise.”

Victor nodded. “I won’t.” He took a breath before adding, “Now, this needs to stay a secret between the three of us, okay? Don’t tell Yakov.”

Mila and Yuri nodded seriously and both answered, “Okay.”

Victor tightened his grip on Yuri and asked, “Are you ready, Yuri?”

Yuri nodded excitedly. “Let’s go!”

***

Yuri looked around in awe.  _ I’ve never been to the surface before. It’s so bright!  _ He squinted and shaded his eyes with one hand. He said nervously, “Yakov will be mad if he finds out, Victor.”

Victor nodded. “I know. That is why we need to make sure that he doesn’t find out, yes?”

Yuri looked up at Victor. “Yep! Our secret, right?”

Victor smiled. “Yes, our secret, but that isn’t all.” He pointed to a small shape moving slowly towards them. “Come on, Yuri. There is someone I would like you to meet.”

Victor took Yuri’s hand and started to pull him along towards the small boat approaching them. Yuri said apprehensively, “Victor, is that a  _ boat?  _ There could be a  _ human _ on it.”

Victor said, “There is.”

Yuri struggled to stop Victor as he added, “But Yakov said that humans are dangerous. He said that…”

Victor said simply, “I know. But he’s wrong.”

He stopped and turned to look at Yuri, who was trembling slightly in fear. “You don’t think I would bring you somewhere dangerous, do you?” He ruffled Yuri’s damp hair as he added, “This human is my friend. He won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Yuri hesitated. “O… okay…”

Victor’s face lit up with a grin. “Great! You’ll like him, Yuri. He’s really nice. And, if you ask him, he’ll show you what you look like.”

Yuri’s eyes got wide. “He can do that?”

Victor nodded as he started to swim towards the boat. “Mmm-hmm.”

Yuri excitedly shouted, “I wanna see!”

Victor chuckled.  _ Looks like I managed to win him over. I hope Yuri likes Chris. If he doesn’t… No, I don’t think he would tell. _

Victor waved as they approached the boat. He called out, “Chris, I brought something really special today! I hope that you brought your pastels.”

Chris laughed as he brought the oars up into the boat. “I’ve learned better by now. I always bring them. What did you bring?”

Victor smiled as he moved Yuri in front of him, where Chris could see him. “I brought my little brother. His name is Yuri. Yuri, this is my friend, Christophe.”

Yuri looked up at Chris with wide eyes, before turning back into Victor’s chest and pulling his tail up close to his body. He whispered, “I’m scared…”

Victor shushed him gently. “I promise that Chris won’t hurt you.”

Chris asked, “What’s wrong?”

Victor sighed. “Our guardian has told him and my sister that humans are dangerous. He’s afraid of you.” He chuckled. “Of course, he told me that, too. I’m just not very good at listening.”

Chris thought for a moment. Suddenly his face lit up as he was struck with an idea. “Hey, Yuri. Did you know that when I first met your brother, I was afraid of him?”

Yuri looked up tentatively and asked, “Really?”

Chris nodded. “Really. I thought he was going to knock me out of my boat and drown me. It wouldn’t be hard in a boat this small, after all.”

Yuri said quietly, “But Victor would never do something mean like that.”

Chris smiled. “I know. But back then, I didn’t.”

Victor smiled as Yuri turned away from him to face Chris. Victor said, “Why don’t you show Yuri your sketchbook, Chris? I think he might find it interesting.”

Chris reached down into the boat and grabbed the sketchbook.  _ Here we go with explaining drawing again. At least this time Victor can help, using terms that Yuri would be familiar with. _

Victor reached up and grabbed the side of the boat to steady himself. He held on to Yuri’s hand as he said, “You know how you like to mark up the rocks sometimes with other rocks?”

Yuri nodded. “Yep. I like to make pictures of stuff.”

Victor continued, “Well, humans use this stuff called paper instead of rocks. And they can make pictures in color. Chris is really good at it. He can make pictures of anything.”

Chris mumbled, “Well, I don’t know if I would go that far…”

Victor said, “Show him your, what did you call them again? Pot racks?”

Chris chuckled. “Close. Portraits. That is what we call it when we draw a picture of another person. And the ones I do of myself are called self portraits.” 

Chris opened the sketchbook and flipped to one of the many self portraits he had done. He held it out for Yuri to see. Yuri’s eyes went wide with amazement. “How did you do that? It looks just like you!”

Chris smiled. “Thank you. I could show you, if you like.”

Yuri exclaimed, “Yes, please!”

Victor asked, “In or out, Chris?”

Chris put his finger on his chin. “Hmm, if he’s okay with it, I’d rather he be in the boat. That way, I could get his full figure. Is that okay, Yuri?”

Yuri said apprehensively, “You want me to get out of the water? Into the boat? Won’t I dry out?”

Victor shook his head. “Yakov exaggerates about that, too. You can be out of the water for quite some time before you would dry out. I’ve done it, numerous times. Chris, show him the other one, please.” 

Chris smiled as he flipped through the sketchpad. “Everyone likes this sketch. It helped get me my place in the palace, after all. Literally, it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. When Master Leroux teaches me to paint, I plan to make a full-scale painting of this sketch.”

He found the right page, and with a flourish, he turned it towards Yuri. He gasped as he looked at the sketch of his brother. “And you were out of the water for this, Victor?”

Victor nodded. “It took quite a while to finish, too. So, you want to try?”

Yuri grinned. “Yes! I can be brave like you! And then I’ll get to see what I look like!”

Chris chuckled as he turned to a fresh page. Victor lifted Yuri into the boat, and Chris helped settle him on the bench. He asked Yuri, “Are you comfortable? You’ll have to stay still until I finish.”

Yuri nodded. “Uh-huh. I’ll be really still.”

Victor said quietly, “Sorry about this, Chris. He caught me leaving today, and I didn’t have much of a choice. Mila caught me too, so I’ll be bringing her next week.”

Chris smiled as he started to sketch the rough outline of the boy in front of him. “It’s okay. I’m an only child, so I have often wondered what having siblings would be like. Thanks for sharing yours.”

Victor laughed. “Any time.”

***

The Next Morning

Victor swam out of his room, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. In the small courtyard, he saw that Mila was playing with someone that he didn’t recognize, a boy about her age with shaggy light brown hair.  _ I wonder who that is. I thought I knew everyone in the city, let alone in the palace.  _

He swam up closer to the pair and asked, “Mila, who is your friend?”

Mila looked up at Victor and grinned widely. “This is Emil. His family just moved to the palace yesterday. He looked so lonely, so I asked him if he wanted to play.”

Victor said, “That was nice of you, Mila.” He turned his head to look at the boy. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Emil. I’m Victor. So, who are your parents?”

Emil stammered nervously, “Um, my parents are the new palace healers. It is an honor to meet you, Prince Victor.”

Victor shook his head. “Just Victor. Please.”  _ Hmm, Yakov mentioned that a pair of healers were coming to the palace. That means that they have healing magic. And this boy…  _

Victor studied the boy. “Both your mother  _ and _ your father have healing magic?” 

Emil nodded enthusiastically. “I do, too. Mama has been teaching me. But it’s hard.” He sighed. “I can’t do very much with it yet.”

Victor smiled slightly. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it, with practice.” 

Mila said, “Emil invited me over to his family’s rooms for lunch. His birthday is today, and he said that his mother was going to make something special.”

Victor said, “Happy birthday, Emil.” He thought for a moment before asking, “Mila, did you ask Yuri if he wants to go, too?”

Mila made a face. “But Yuri is such a  _ baby _ !”

Victor gave her a pointed look. “Mila. He is only three years younger than you. Be nice to him.”  _ She forgets that there is a nine year difference between me and her, but I still take her along with me often. Plus, I am certain that Yakov intends for all three of us to become friends with this boy. Both of his parents have healing magic. That means that his will be unusually strong. _

_ And if he becomes close to us, that means that he will not only  _ **_want_ ** _ to heal us, but he will be much better at it. From what I’ve heard about healing magic, it works better on people that you know well. _

Mila crossed her arms and scowled. “Okay, he can come. But you have to come, too.”

Victor grinned as he patted her gently on the head. “Sounds like a deal to me. Is your mother going to be okay with three extra guests, Emil?”

Emil nodded. “She said if I made any friends, to bring them over for lunch.”

Victor nodded. “Then, it’s settled. Mila, why don’t you and Emil find Yuri. I’ll go inform Yakov that we all have lunch plans today.”

***

The new healers had been appointed spacious rooms in the first tier of the palace complex, near to those of the royal family. Not only did they have two sleeping caves, but they were connected by a spacious sitting area. They also had a workroom and a food preparation area separated from the sitting area. 

Victor thought,  _ Yakov did well. It is important that we make sure that they have all that they need to work to their full potential.  _ His eyes wandered to the workroom, straight back from the entrance into their quarters.  _ I am glad to see that he thought to give them a workspace. While they  _ **_do_ ** _ have healing magic, they shouldn’t be expected to use it all of the time. They need to be able to treat people without it. It would be like asking our sorcerers to use their magic for every little thing. And all magic has a price… _

A woman with Emil’s blue eyes and tail met them at the door. Emil said, “This is my mother. Mama, this is Victor, Mila, and Yuri. I met them this morning and we’ve been playing together ever since.”

His mother gave Victor a knowing look.  _ Trust my Emil to befriend the royal children first thing. This is a good thing, it was the plan, after all.  _ She stifled a sigh.  _ Poor dears, all of them orphans, and still so young. And that poor young man, shouldered with such responsibility at such a young age.  _

She smiled as she said, “My name is  Adéla.  Thank you for befriending my Emil. I was worried that he would be lonely after we moved. I hope that we can make Sirenia our permanent home.”

Adéla gestured for them to follow her inside. “Please, come in. I’m preparing a special lunch for Emil’s birthday. It will be ready shortly. I’m delighted that he already has friends to spend it with.”

Emil took Mila and Yuri’s hands and pulled them into the sitting room. “Come see my room!” 

The two giggled as Emil dragged them towards the smaller of the two sleeping chambers. Victor watched with a smile as the three disappeared from sight.

Victor said, “Thank you for having us at such short notice,  Adéla .”

Adéla looked up from her preparations. “It’s a pleasure, Prince Victor. Please excuse us for being so familiar with you and your siblings. I will tell Emil to use your titles, as is proper.”

 Victor shook his head. “No, I asked him to just call me Victor. And I will ask you to do the same. Let us not stand on formalities.”

Adéla smiled. “Victor, then. It is a pleasure to have you and your siblings here. I wish that my husband were home as well, but it seems that his meeting with your guardian is going longer than anticipated.”

Victor laughed. “I imagine. May I help in any way?”

Adéla shook her head. “No, you are a guest. And I am almost finished. But if you would go get the children?”

Victor nodded and swam towards the sleeping chamber. Before he reached it, he could hear the three of them giggling. He smiled.  _ I’m glad that Mila talked to Emil this morning. I think that all three of them were in need of a friend…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to do better about writing more. It took a while to get back to it after my long slump. We're moving slowly closer to the main part of the story.
> 
> Age Notes:
> 
> Victor is 16, Christophe is 14, Emil and Mila are 7, and Yuri is 4 (aww, baby Yuri is so cute!)


	5. Chapter 4: Puzzle Pieces

A Week Later

Christophe sat nervously in the large, ornate ballroom. He held his sketchbook in one hand, and had a simple charcoal pencil in the other.  _ Prince Jean-Jacques’ birthday. It is my first official function since I arrived at the palace. And Master Leroux is expecting sketches of the festivities, and the attendees. _

_ What if I mess this up? Will he send me away? _

Christophe took a calming breath as the doors opened to the ballroom, allowing the first of the guests to enter. He gaped at the intricate formalwear that the guests wore, his fingers moving instinctively to capture it on paper.

Christophe’s fingers flew across the paper, his eyes darting up and back down as he completed sketch after sketch of the party goers.

A voice over his shoulder said, “Those are lovely.”

Christophe jumped slightly as the voice broke his concentration. He looked up and straight into the violet eyes of a young girl. She appeared to be a few years younger than himself. She said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Christophe shrugged. “It’s okay. You didn’t scare me, you just caught me by surprise.”

The girl replied, “My name is Sara Crispino. My brother, Michele, is over there. We’re twins.”

Christophe nodded politely. “Christophe Giacometti. It’s nice to meet you, Lady Sara.”

Sara giggled. “Just call me Sara.”

Christophe tilted his head in question. “But, you’re family is nobility, isn’t it?”

Sara nodded. “It is. But I’m never going to be ‘Lady Crispino’. When Mickey marries, Lady Crispino will be his wife. I’ll be married off to someone else. So please, just call me Sara.”

Christophe nodded. “I can do that, Sara.”

Sara asked, “So, why are you over here alone? And what are all these drawings?”

Christophe smiled. “I’m the new apprentice to the court painter. He told me to come this evening and sketch what I saw.”

Sara said, “Oh… Well, I meant what I said. They are lovely.”

Christophe blushed slightly. “Thank you, Sara. You should sit for me sometime. I could do a proper sketch, of you and your brother maybe?”

Sara beamed. “Oh, that’s a great idea! I’m going to go tell Mickey right now!”

Christophe smiled as he watched her bounce off towards her brother. She pointed back at Christophe excitedly. Her brother, however, looked less than enthused. Christophe chuckled as he did a rough sketch of the siblings.

_ He’s so serious, and at such a young age. It seems that the weight of his title already sits heavy on his shoulders. _

Christophe continued to sketch, until his fingers cramped from overuse. He sighed as he set down his sketchbook and charcoal. Christophe massaged his fingers gently, trying to relax the cramps away.

He sighed.  _ The party isn’t over yet. In fact, it hasn’t even really begun. The prince hasn’t even arrived yet. I think that he had some kind of important meeting with his father the King before the party. Maybe it went long? _

The doors leading into the private royal wing of the palace opened. A herald walked through the doors and proclaimed, “His Highness, Prince Jean-Jacques, Crown Prince of Terramar.”

Everyone in the room turned to watch as the prince walked into view. Christophe scrambled for his sketchbook.  _ This is it. This is the moment that I need to capture… _

His hands shook as he roughly sketched the young prince framed in the doorway. Prince Jean-Jacques cleared his throat and said, “Lords and Ladies, thank you all for coming this evening to celebrate the anniversary of my birth. I do hope that you all have a wonderful evening.”

The crowd clapped politely before turning back to the conversations that had been interrupted by the prince’s arrival. The prince took a moment to scan the crowd. His eyes lit up as he noticed Christophe sitting in his corner, separate from the party.

The prince made his way towards Christophe, pausing along the way to exchange pleasantries with the many well-wishers in the room. After several minutes, he finally made his way to Christophe’s corner and sighed in relief.

The prince asked, “Are you enjoying the party?”

Christophe shook his head. “Your Highness, I’m not really here to…”

The prince interrupted him, “Please, Christophe. Call me JJ.”

Christophe sighed. “JJ.” The nickname felt odd as he formed it with his mouth.  _ It feels so disrespectful to call him by that name. But if he insists… And he has asked me to call him that every time that I’ve spoken to him. _

Jean-Jacques said, “You are the only one here that is outside the hierarchy of the nobility.” His eyes scanned the crowd quickly. “I can almost guarantee that none of the attendees this evening actually really care that today is my birthday. They came simply so that they could be seen.”

Jean-Jacques turned his attention towards Christophe. “But you, you’re different.”

Christophe sputtered, “But, I’m only here because Master Leroux told me to. He thought that it would be good practice for me, and that the nobles would get used to seeing me.”

Jean-Jacques replied, “That’s true.” He looked at the sketchbook in Christophe’s hand. “Can I see what you’ve drawn tonight?”

Christophe handed the sketchbook over to the prince. “It’s nothing extraordinary. Just some quick, rough sketches.”

Jean-Jacques flipped through the pages, studying the rough drawings. “If these are quick sketches, I would love to see what you can really do.” He whined slightly, “I wish I could draw like this…”

Christophe smiled.  _ That last comment made him sound like the kid he still is. These poor kids, having to grow up so quickly. At least I was allowed to have a real childhood. _

A page approached the prince and said quietly, “Your Highness, there is someone here that his Majesty wishes for you to meet.”

Jean-Jacques asked, “Who is it?”

The page said, “It seems that the Altin family has sent its third son to be trained for the guard. He has just arrived at the palace.”

Jean-Jacques nodded and said, “It seems that I’ll have to cut our conversation short.”

Christophe nodded in understanding. “Happy birthday, JJ.”

Jean-Jacques grinned, his carefully groomed demeanor breaking for a moment. “Thank you, Christophe. I’ll come by your workroom sometime soon. I would like to see some of your other sketches. And maybe sit for one myself.”

“I look forward to your visit.”

***

Jean-Jacques followed the page out of the ballroom. He sighed.  _ I arrived late, and had to leave early. In theory, that was my own party, and I didn’t even get a chance to enjoy it.  _

_ At least this means that I won’t have to listen to all of those fake people, trying to gain my favor, all night. _

The page slowed and stopped at a small audience chamber. He opened the door and held it open for the prince. Once Jean-Jacques stepped inside, the page closed the door, leaving discreetly.

Jean-Jacques started slightly as he realized who was in the room. There was a small boy, maybe six or seven, with dark eyes and hair standing near the door. On the far side of the room, seated in a chair, was Jean-Jacques’ father.

Jean-Jacques questioned, “Father?”

King Alain said, “Son, I’m sorry to call you so suddenly from your own party. But this opportunity was too good to pass up. This,” He pointed to the boy, “Is Otabek Altin. He is the third son of the Altin family. I want him to become the head of your personal guard, once he’s trained.”

Otabek was stunned. He asked, “Your Majesty…?”

Jean-Jacques merely nodded as he looked at the boy more carefully.  _ Hmm, he looks like he has promise. I can’t believe that his family sent him so young… Oh, wait. I remember now. His family has a title but little else. They probably saw it as an opportunity to be rid of him. _

_ Poor kid. _

Jean-Jacques nodded. “Yes, father. Should I begin self-defense training with him instead of with Franz?”

King Alain thought for a moment. “No, young Otabek has no training yet. Best to wait until he does.”

“Yes, father.”

“You are both dismissed.”

Jean-Jacques grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. After Otabek had cleared the door, Jean-Jacques closed it behind them.

Jean-Jacques said, “Welcome to the palace, Otabek. If you are going to be the head of my personal guard, I think we are intended to be friends. So, please, call me JJ.”

Otabek, too young to know the intricacies of court, agreed easily. “Okay, JJ! I’d like to be your friend. I don’t know anyone here…”

Jean-Jacques smiled. “That’s okay. Come on, there’s still some time before the end of my birthday party. I bet that we could still get some cake.” He started walking back down the hall towards the ballroom. A quick glance showed him that Otabek was following close behind.

***

A Few Weeks Later

Christophe looked up when a familiar voice called his name. It was the girl from the party.  _ Sara, wasn’t it? _ She was accompanied by her brother, and what had to be her parents.

Sara said, “I told my father about your sketches, and he agreed to let us sit for one. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Christophe nodded as he turned to Lord Crispino and asked, “Lord Crispino, what type of sketch did you desire?”

Lord Crispino said, “I would like a family portrait. If it turns out well, I may commission you for a painting of the piece.”

Christophe replied, “It would be an honor, my lord.”

Christophe studied the family for a moment.  _ What would be the best composition? I could put the twins on a bench with their parents behind them… No, they are too short. What about putting Sara and Lady Crispino on the bench? No, I think it is better if they all stand. _

Christophe quickly moved the family into position. He opened his largest sketchbook and laid it on the easel, placing his pastels on the small table nearby. “Please let me know if you need to rest.”

Lord Crispino nodded curtly.

Christophe took a deep breath as he picked up a pastel.  _ My first noble commission. This is a very large step. Thank you, Sara, for telling your father about me. _

***

Christophe pulled the oars into his small boat and waited.  _ Victor will be here soon.  _

As if his thoughts had summoned the young merman, Victor popped up from beneath the waves, just a stone’s throw from the boat. Christophe smiled. “Victor!”

Victor swam towards the boat. His face was melancolic. As he moved over to the far side of the boat, Christophe asked, “What’s wrong, Victor?”

Victor sighed as he pulled himself into the boat. He settled himself onto the extra bench and shook his head. “It’s Yakov.”

Christophe said, “Your guardian.”

Victor nodded. “And my regent, until I turn eighteen. He’s pressuring me to get married. He says that it is for the good of the kingdom.”

Chris sighed. “Yakov can’t  _ make _ you marry, can he? I mean, it just doesn’t seem like you’re very happy about the prospect.”

Victor shook his head. “No, he can’t. But I know deep down that he’s right. The girl he wants me to consider, she’s the princess and sole heir to Altea. If we could join Sirenia and Altea like that, we’d both be stronger for it.”

Chris said, “But that’s not the only thing at stake here. Would you be happy?”

Victor shrugged. “I like Allura, I guess. We’ve met several times. And we’re friends, or at least friendly to each other. But I don’t think…”

“... I don’t think I could ever love her.”

Chris asked, “And why’s that?”

Victor replied, “I… don’t really know. I can’t seem to put it into words? Allura’s pretty, and she’s nice, and smart. I  _ should _ like her. I  _ should  _ find her attractive.”

Chris prodded, “But?”

Victor sighed, frustrated. “I really don’t know. I guess… she just isn’t my type?”

Chris asked, “Then who is?”

Victor shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I just haven’t met them yet. But… I know, deep down, that I wouldn’t be happy with Allura. And that wouldn’t be fair. To her or myself.”

“So are you going to tell Yakov that you won’t marry her?”

Victor nodded slowly. “I will.”

Chris asked, “Does that mean that Yuri will have to marry her instead?”

Victor replied, “I don’t think so. He’s still so young. If he was closer to my age, maybe…”

“Will it damage relations between your kingdom and hers?”

Victor shook his head. “No, it shouldn’t. Like I said, we’re on friendly terms. I think she feels the same way about me as I do her. I don’t think Allura has ever looked at me as a possible mate.”

Chris said, “Then, I don’t think it should be a problem. Just tell Yakov that you don’t want to marry her. And hold to it. After all, you are the crown prince. He can’t make you do anything.”

Victor nodded slowly.  _ He’s right. Yakov can yell at me all that he wants. But he can’t make me do anything that I don’t want to do. Including take the throne… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age Notes: Victor is 16, Chris is 14, Sara and Michele are 11, JJ is 8, and Otabek is 6.
> 
> As noted in the chapter, some of the kids act older than their age. Historically, if a child was from a noble family (especially if they were going to inherit a title like JJ and Michele), they would be taught from a young age how to behave at court. In essence, they wouldn't really have the opportunity to be a kid. They would be expected to be the "young lord" or the "prince" all of the time, even from an extremely young age.
> 
> There is about to be a major time jump in the story, now that we finally have most of the skaters in the story and settled in their places. Look forward to the reintroduction of Yuuri, possibly in the next chapter.
> 
> As a side note, did you guys catch the Voltron references? My beta is writing a Klance merperson AU, set in the same universe and using the same rules, but in reverse. Check it out here: [ Gravity of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834010/chapters/34333119).


	6. Chapter 5: Putting It Together

Five Years Later

Christophe waited patiently, his boat rocking gently with the motion of the ocean’s waves.  _ It is so peaceful out here. It is moments like this that remind me why I love the ocean so much. Why I came out here even before I met Victor. _

_ That night changed my life. I wonder, what direction would my life have taken, if I had never met him? _

_ I don’t know if I would have been chosen as apprentice to Master Leroux if it was not for that first sketch of Victor. _

He sighed.  _ I was so fortunate to receive this position. And I have learned so much from Master Leroux. It is a shame that he is planning on retiring before this coming Yulemas. _

He heard splashing near the side of the boat. Chris looked up to see Victor swimming towards him.  _ He’s swimming a little slower today than normally. Is he hurt? _

Chris called out, “Victor, are you all right?”

Victor nodded as he approached the boat. He grabbed the side of the boat and said, “Yes, I… just have some things on my mind. That’s all.”

Chris moved to one side of the boat as Victor heaved his body out of the ocean and onto the spare bench. Chris bit his lip as he studied his friend.  _ He looks like he’s in pain. Maybe not physically, but… _

“Is Yakov still badgering you to take the throne?”

Victor shook his head glumly. “No, I think he finally gave that up as a lost cause. Since he couldn’t make me do it three years ago.”

Chris smiled. “That’s true.”

Victor sighed.  _ I’ve always been bad at hiding my emotions. And Chris has known me long enough to be able to tell when something is bothering me. But how can I tell him about this? That I feel at a loss because a boy I’ve been watching in secret for years is now suddenly gone? _

Chris said, “Well, if you want to tell me what is wrong, I’ll listen. If not, well, I’ll respect that. But Victor, you look miserable. I wish that you would tell me what is wrong.”

Victor shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it. Once I figure it out, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

Chris smiled. “That sounds like a deal.” Eager to steer the conversation into calmer waters, Chris asked, “What did you bring for me to draw today?”

Victor waved a hand dismissively. “Yuri was complaining that he hasn’t been up here in  _ ages _ and that he wants another portrait done. He’s coming up in a little bit.”

Chris chuckled. “It has been a while since I’ve seen him. I bet that he’s grown.”

“Like seaweed.”

Chris smirked. “Then, I’ll look forward to it.”

“Do you have anything new since last week?”

Chris nodded. “Yes, actually. Some new servants just moved into the castle. I’ve sketched most of them this week. Except the new stable boy. He’s rather shy, and I haven’t got him to let me sketch him, yet.”

Victor said, “I’m sure that you’ll convince him, sooner or later.”

Chris smiled. “You’re right. If nothing else, I’m persistent. Eventually Ji will relent, just so that I will go away and leave him in peace.”

Victor pushed his wet hair behind his shoulder as he leaned forward. “So, tell me about these new servants.”

Chris turned the page to the first sketch. He had included part of the kitchen the boy was standing in as a background. The boy had short hair and bushy eyebrows. “This is Leo. He’s the new kitchen boy. I think he hopes to learn how to cook eventually. But, it is unusual for kitchen boys to be taught to cook, so I guess that we’ll have to wait and see.”

Victor studied the boy in the sketch. “He looks friendly.”

Chris nodded. “He is. The boy will talk your ear off, if you let him. And he got reprimanded earlier this week, poor kid. They caught him standing in the stairwell leading into the banquet hall, listening to the music that was being played after dinner.”

“Why did he get in trouble for that?”

Chris shrugged. “I guess he’s not really supposed to leave the kitchen. I still don’t fully understand all of the rules of the castle. Luckily, the king is a kind man, and the only punishment he received was a stern talking to.”

Chris turned the page. “The king also hired a valet for Prince Jean-Jacques. His name is Phichit.” The sketch showed a boy smiling brightly. “He seems to be pleasant. And already he has a pulse on all of the castle’s gossip. I’ve lived there for years, and he knows more than I do!”

Victor smiled. “Some people are just like that, I guess.”

Chris shrugged. “I guess so. But despite that, I don’t know much about Phichit yet. He seems the type that likes to talk, but not about themselves. It might take some time before I get to know him better.”

As he turned the page, Chris said, “There is one more servant that has arrived at the castle recently. He’s a little shy, and it took a week or so for me to convince him to sit for me. He finally agreed, but only if I sketched his dog, too.”

Victor gasped as the page came into view.  _ It’s the boy… from the beach… He’s at the palace now? At least that means he’s all right… But, does that mean that I’ll never get to see him again…? _

Victor whispered, “So, that is what he looks like up close…”

Chris arched his eyebrow in question. “What was that?”

Victor, in a sort of daze, said, “He’s so handsome. I never could tell for sure, he was so far away. What’s his name?”

Chris, confused, said, “His name is Yuuri. Like your brother, but with a longer ‘u’ sound.”

Victor whispered, “Yuuri…”  _ I know his name now. I wonder, how is he? Is he happy at the palace? _

Chris asked, “Why the sudden interest?”  _ He’s shown only polite interest in all of the other servants, or nobles for that matter. But then, all of a sudden, he sees Yuuri and… _

Victor sighed. “I have been watching him. He liked to play with his dog on the beach, near his home. I would go and watch him. It helped, especially before I met you.”

Chris chuckled.  _ Ah, that makes sense. Yuuri is a handsome young man. I’m not surprised to learn that Victor has a bit of a crush on him. _

Chris said, “Yuuri’s family moved here from Tyrrhin when he was young. He’s fluent in both languages and knows the customs of both cultures. Prince Jean-Jacques is betrothed to Princess Isabella of Tyrrhin. So, Yuuri was hired as a tutor and interpreter.”

Victor asked, “What is he like?”

Chris said, “He’s quiet. And shy. But he takes his duties seriously. He didn’t waste any time trying to settle in before he began his daily lessons with the prince.”

Victor reached out as if to touch the paper, but jerked back at the last moment.  _ Yuuri… It feels almost surreal to know his name. Does he have any idea that I watched him for all of those years? Will I ever get to see him again? _

***

A Few Days Later

The air in the garden was warm and heavy with the scent of the many flowers in bloom. Makkachin barked happily as she chased butterflies. Yuuri sighed as he rubbed at his weary eyes. His glasses sat on the stone bench next to him, on top of a stack of books and notes.

_ This is hopeless. How can I teach the prince everything that he needs to know about Tyrrhin? I barely remember living there myself… They should have asked Mari to do this instead… _

Tears pricked behind his eyes at the thought of his family.  _ I miss them. I know, they are just down the road. And the prince already told me that I can visit them whenever I feel like it, but… _

_ I have a job to do. And that means that I can’t take off just because I miss Mom’s katsudon. Or Dad’s ridiculous sense of humor. Or Mari’s incessant, but good natured, teasing… _

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to fight the tears that were still threatening to fall. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on the smells and sounds of the serene garden. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open when he recognized the sound of footsteps.

He grabbed his glasses and roughly pushed them onto his face. The face of the new valet, Phichit, came into focus. Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  _ This guy is  _ **_already_ ** _ the biggest gossip in the whole castle, despite only being here a week. He is the  _ **_last_ ** _ person that I want to see right now. _

Phichit smiled warmly as he approached. “Hey, you’re Yuuri, right? The prince’s Tyrrhinian tutor, right?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes.”

Phichit grinned. “Great! I’m Phichit, the prince’s new valet. Since we are both going to be spending a lot of time with Prince Jean-Jacques, I was hoping that maybe…”

Yuuri eyed the younger boy suspiciously. “You were hoping what?”

“That we might be friends?”

Yuuri started.  _ He wants to be friends with me? I thought, with his obvious connections, that he would already have lots of friends in the palace. Or that maybe he had friends here from before… _

Phichit continued, “I don’t really have a lot of friends here, yet. Everyone here is always so busy working. But you and I, we have a lot of down time. We just have to be available if the prince needs something.”

Yuuri nodded slowly in understanding. “And if we are together, in his suites, for example, then he could find either of us easily.”

Phichit grinned. “Exactly! See, we’re going to get along great!”

Yuuri smiled.  _ It will be nice to have a friend. I’ve never been good at that. _

Phichit asked, “So, what do you like, Yuuri?”

Yuuri put his finger to his mouth as he thought. “Um, I like to read. I can read in Tyrrhenian and  Terramaran.”

Phichit said, “Oh, that’s so cool! I wish I could speak another language.”

“I could teach you Tyrrhenian, if you want.”

Phichit clapped his hands together. “That would be great! We’d have our own secret language!”

Yuuri smiled. “Ok, then we’ll start lessons tomorrow. Since I’m already teaching the prince, it shouldn’t be too hard to teach you as well.”

Phichit grinned. “That sounds great.”

Yuuri asked, “Do you know if there is a beach that we can visit here? I used to go to the beach almost every day before…”

He sighed. “I miss it. The feel of the sand beneath my bare feet. The spray of the ocean. I know that we can see the ocean from the palace, but I miss experiencing it for myself.”

Phichit said, “I think we can. Let me ask around to make sure. But I think there is a beach that is open for the servants if they are so inclined. I’ll see what I can find out, and let you know tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I think Makkachin misses it, too.”

Phichit asked, “Oh, is that your dog’s name?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m lucky that they let me bring her to the palace. I was afraid that I was going to have to leave her at home when they asked me to take this position. But, it turns out that I have a skill that they badly needed. So they were willing to make some allowances.”

Phichit sat on the bench next to Yuuri. “Not me. I’m lucky to have gotten a position this good. I could have easily ended up somewhere else in the palace.”

“So did you just come to the palace looking for work?”

Phichit nodded. “And, luckily for me, the steward thought that, with my personality, I would make a good valet for the prince. And since we’re about the same age, I could be his valet for a very long time.”

Yuuri asked, “How old are you, Phichit?”

Phichit said. “I’m fourteen.”

“And the prince is going to be thirteen on his birthday.”

Phichit nodded. “Exactly.”

Yuuri said, “Then it seemed like everything worked out in your favor. That’s probably why the King wanted me to tutor the prince rather than my sister. She’s quite a bit older than me, but she also remembers more about Tyrrhin. I sometimes believe that she would have been a better choice…”

Phichit interrupted him. “I don’t know you very well yet, but you strike me as the kind of person that worries too much. You take your responsibilities seriously, and that is a good thing. But, I think that maybe you are overthinking it a bit? From what I’ve heard so far, everyone thinks that you are doing a good job. So try to believe in yourself a little more, okay?”

Yuuri smiled slightly. “Okay. I’ll try. Thank you, Phichit.”

Phichit slung his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and said, “I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age Note: Victor is 21, Chris is 19, Yuuri is 17, Phichit is 14, JJ, Leo, and Mila are 12, Guang-Hong is 11, and Yuri is 9.
> 
> Isn't it great how Christophe doesn't even bat an eyelash when Victor tells him that he's been watching Yuuri in secret for years? What a great friend...
> 
> And now, with one more time jump, we are ready to get to the main part of the story. Thank you all for sticking with me through this ridiculous amount of exposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Also, check out my tumblr: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/). I post weekly updates on my WIPs progress, usually on Mondays.
> 
> Also, check out the works inspired by this one link. I commissioned the very talented Baph to make art for Chapter 1.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chala's cmmssn [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136828) by [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph), [SchalaDresdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan)




End file.
